the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Russell Rat
'Russell Rat '''is a stuffed white rat. Bio In the twenty-fourth season, Russell sees the stuffed animals again after not seeing them since 2015 and just coming back to see them in 2017 on that day and when approaching the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he smells the lunch that is made by Tito. He becomes hungry by the scent of it and eventually knocks at the headquarters' door two times before the stuffed animals open up at the third time and Russell explains to them how hungry he is due to the fact no Stuffedgomery citizen will feed a rat. Milo eventually gives him all the cheeses he can find in the refrigerator and Russell fills himself up by savoring every bite of each of them and soon says that after eating the cheeses that he should probably go back to the streets of Stuffedgomery only until finding out that Bedtime Bear has made a decision for him to stay at the headquarters for the night. Russell finds this delightful and when night hits, he immediately looks for a room to sleep in but to no avail as all of the rooms still seem to have the stuffed animals up and awake but finds Milo and Antonio's room where he finally gets some rest from 2:30am to 10:30am where he is awoken by the smell of the breakfasts Tito is making for his fellow stuffed animal friends. Tito makes Russell a special breakfast of ham and cheese quiche in which Russell savors every bite and enjoys it, after breakfast time is over, the stuffed animals decide to take Russell on a day out. He eats out with the stuffed animals at Alphonso's Pizzeria at lunchtime and goes back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with them, looking confused about where to stay for the nights afterwards and he soon asks Bedtime Bear when they go back in and Bedtime Bear tells him that he will decide what to do with him after dinner. Once dinnertime is over, Bedtime Bear makes his decision and brings Russell over with him to his and Tito's room to tell him his answer and it is found out to be that Russell can stay at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with him and the stuffed animals. Filled with joy, Russell walks out of the room but soon wonders in what room he shall stay in, Milo has a solution revealing his room to be the headquarters' attic where two beds lie on its grounds, Russell lies down on his bed eating cheese that Milo gave him but looks at the other bed close by to him and wonders who will move in with him at the attic. Later on, he is told by some of the stuffed animals about Los Soldados and how their Mexican cuisine is one of the most exquisite ones ever tasted and eventually tastes it and says that it is delicious and bangs his Piña Colada glass with the other customers, being glad that Mayor Waddle said Los Soldados can stay in business. Physical Russell has the overall physical appearance of a white rat, having white fur and a pinkish tail. Persona Though a rat, Russell has a friendly side to him which even made him friends with the stuffed animals in the process, however Stuffedgomery citizens don't take pity for him because of being a rat. Because of that side, the stuffed animals let him go in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters after not seeing him in a while, however, like an average rat, Russell has been shown to be greedy and gluttonous when it comes to food, especially if cheese is directly involved whether it is the food or is on the food and will often gobble up any type of cheese he sees, nonetheless Russell is a pretty nice guy and has made many friends at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 16: A Responsibility for Russell *Season 24: Russell Returns, New Restaurant, Broozer's Back and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand *Season 25: Outside the Attic, Evan and Renata, The Insects Come Back, Jedediah and Jake, Who Am I?, Oh, Brother Specials: *Stuffedgomery Revolution *The Human Dimension Relationships Milo Watson Russell is friends with Milo. He thinks of Milo as a nice guy and a really good friend to be around and after seeing the stuffed animals again in "Russell Returns", Milo was the first to get him some food after Russell said he was hungry, bringing out multiple cheeses to fill him up as well as he was the one that said he could sleep with him in his bed when he slept at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and was searching for his room and after Bedtime Bear confirmed that Russell will be staying with them, Milo found the solution to Russell's problem about where he should sleep, which would turn out to be the attic. Overall Russell and Milo have a good relationship and Russell even goes as far as to say Milo is a good friend that a stuffed animal could ever have. Broozer Beaver Though it took time for him to get used to Broozer, the two have become incredibly good friends. However, at their first interaction, Broozer wasn't sure about becoming friends with Russell because of being a rat and possibly stealing his food in the future resulting in Russell to reply with never wanting Broozer to be there and it took plenty of time to becoming friends for the two but they eventually did and as of "Broozer's Back", the two sleep on separate beds in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' attic. As seen in "Outside the Attic", their relationship has developed a lot as they have become more close and enjoy hanging out with each other and as shown in "Attic Discovery", Russell usually tries to keep Broozer under control as when Broozer tried to read an ''Ultra Powerful Guy comic, he says that he should ask the stuffed animals' permission before doing so. Cornstalk Milkins Russell saw Cornstalk as a means for survival. During his first raid on attempting to steal food from Harvester Farm, Cornstalk stopped him from doing so by alerting Farmer Ferdinand who chased him out with his tractor. As payback, Russell created a backup plan and the plan would take place at midnight when everyone was seemingly sleeping, however, instead of stealing crops from Farmer Ferdinand's garden, Russell had different intentions in mind and that was to kill all of Farmer Ferdinand's animals to get food out of them. To begin the plan, he woke up Cornstalk and apologized for raiding the garden for crops earlier in the day to gain her trust, Cornstalk accepted his apology but wondered why Russell did such a thing in the first place, Russell explained his reasoning to Cornstalk, telling her that he was hungry and needed to get food somehow, Cornstalk told Russell that she could negotiate a deal with Farmer Ferdinand in getting him crops from the garden but Russell denied her offer, stating that he has changed his mind in wanting crops and that he has found some new fresh meat to dine on instead, Cornstalk asks what it could be, Russell tells Cornstalk that it is her and afterwards, he stabs her through the heart with his claws as a distraction to bring in Henley who is lead right into her own death. Russell manages to escape before Farmer Ferdinand and his tractor could awake and feeds off Cornstalk and Henley's remains to survive. In later seasons, it is revealed that Russell does not regret killing Cornstalk. Trivia *According to the viewers of the Stuffed Animal Show, it was thought that A Responsibility for Russell would be Russell's first and only appearance in the series until Anthony Ortiz explained that Russell will come back in one of the seasons afterwards and his return was confirmed in Season 24, thus coming back in Russell Returns. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters